Baum der Harmonie
Der Baum der Harmonie (Im Orig. Tree of Harmony) war ein magischer Baum der die Elemente der Harmonie hält aus Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle - Teil 2. Er stand in einer Höhle unter dem Schloss der Ponyschwestern im Everfree Forest. Der Baum wurde mit samt den Elementen von König Sombra zerstört. Das Zentrum des Baumes zierte ein Stern, der dem Schönheitsfleck von Twilight Sparkle ähnelt. Der Stamm wiederum trugt Zeichen die den Flecken von Prinzessin Celestia und Prinzessin Luna gleichen. Beschreibung Vor über eintausend Jahren pflanzten die Helden Equestrias Kristallsamen mit ihrer Magie in der Hoffnung er würde zu einer Macht des Guten heranwachsen. Sie wollten etwas hinterlassen das Equestria in ihrer Abwesenheit schützt. ]] Im laufe der Zeit entwickelte sich der Baum zu einer der mächtigsten Quellen die den Ponys bekannt war. Er galt als Wurzel von Magie und Freundschaft. Auch besitzt er inzwischen einen eigenen Willen und erstaunliche Fähigkeiten. So kann er beispielsweise einen Avatar projizieren um mit Wesen wie Ponys zu sprechen. Die Wurzeln des Baumes reichten bis in die Höhlen unter der Schule der Freundschaft. Geschichte TV In Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle - Teil 2 sieht Twilight, bei ihrem Blick in die Vergangenheit, wie Celestia und Luna die Elemente der Harmonie aus dem Baum nehme um damit Discord das erste mal zu bannen. In der Gegenwart wird der Baum von Discords Plündersamen umschlungen und langsam erstickt. Die Mane 6 setzen die Elemente wieder in dem Baum, die ihm seine alte Kraft zurück geben. Woraufhin er die Ranken verschwinden lässt. Zum Schluss schenkt der Baum den Ponys die Kiste der Harmonie. In Twilights Königreich, Teil 1 kommen die Ponys zum Baum und schließen die ersten Fünf Schlösser der Kiste auf. In Twilights Königreich, Teil 2 können die Mane 6 auch das letzte Schloss öffnen. Die entströmende Regenbogen Magie gibt ihnen die Kraft, Tirek die geraubt Magie zu entreißen, ihn in den Tartarus zurück zu schicken und die Ordnung in Equestria wiederherzustellen. Am Ende errichtet der Regenbogen ein Schloss für Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle. In Das Schattenpony – Teil 2 haben die Mane 6 die Helden Equestrias aus ihrem magischen Gefängnis befreit und leider auch ihren alten Feind, das Pony der Schatten entfesselt. Während die Ponys nach einem Ausweg suchen erfahren die Mane 6 von den Helden das sie einst den Samen des Baumes pflanzten. Damit Equestria geschützt ist wen sie nicht da sind. Um dem Pony der Schatten zu begegnen, holen die Ponys die Elemente der Harmonie aus dem Baum. Mit denen es ihnen gelingt den Unhold wieder zu Verbannen In Die bösen 6 erschafft Chrysalis Kopien der Mane 6 um die Kontrolle über die Elemente der Harmonie zu erlangen. Mit deren Macht sie sich an den Freundinnen rächen will, allen voran an Starlight Glimmer die einfach ihre alten Untertanen gegen sie aufgehetzt hat. (Siehe: Die Rückkehr der Wechselponys – Teil 2). Doch die Twilight Kopie schmiedet ihre eigenen Pläne. Als sie den Baum der Harmonie der die Elemente trägt erreichen, reagieren die Elemente tatsächlich auf sie. Da kommt es unter den Kopien zu einem Streit an. Als die Twilight Kopie den Streit stoppen will in dem sie den anderen noch mal in Erinnerung ruft das sie die Elemente brauchen um Chrysalis los zu werden, hört diese alles mit an. Sofort versucht Chrysalis die Verräter mit Magie zu vernichten. Doch die Twilight Kopie kann den Angriff abfangen und zurückdrängen. Sie erweist sich als Stärker und und Droht Chrysalis zu besiegen. In letzter Sekunde ergreift der Baum der Harmonie die Kopien mit seiner Magie und saugt den Zauber, der sie erschuf aus, so das sie sich in das Holz aus dem sie entstanden zurückverwandeln. Chyrsalis ist enttäuscht das wieder verraten worden zu sein und schwört erneut Rache an Starlight. In Was darunter verborgen liegt haben sich die Wurzeln des Baums der Harmonie bis in eine Höhlen unter der Schule der Freundschaft vorgearbeitet. Hier bemerkt er das die Young 6 gerade eine Freundschaftskrise haben. Um ihnen zu helfen lockt der Baum sie in die Höhle und er scheint ihnen als glitzernde Twilight um zu sprechen und heißt sie willkommen heißt. Auf Sandbars Frage wo sie hier sind erklärt Glitzertwilight das sie da sind wo sie sein müssen. Sie stellt fest das die Freunde keine Einheit sind und möchte wissen was passiert ist. Ocellus erzählt das sie für den Test über Einfluss von Freundschaft auf die Geschichte gelernt. Aber Freundschaft scheint nicht in ihrer Natur zu liegen, führt Gallus fort, womit es ihnen Sinnlos scheint. Das Freundschaft nicht in ihrer Natur liegen soll will Glitzertwilight nicht hinnehmen und Sturmböen ziehen auf. Den Young 6 wird Bange und sie wollen lieber weiter lernen. Das bringt Glitzertwilight auf eine Idee. Sie verzaubert die Kristallwurzel und erklärt das sich der Durchgang bei Sonnenaufgang verschließen wird. Wen die Young 6 den Test hier unten bestehen dürfen sie gehen. Doch wen sie versagen werden sie hier bleiben. Darauf werden die Young 6 weg gezaubert. In den Tiefen der Höhlen werden die Young 6 mit ihren Größten Ängsten Konfrontiert. Gallus bekommt Angst in engen Räumen, Yona fürchtet sich vor Spinnen, Smolder hat Schwierigkeiten ihrer Innere Niedlichkeit zu akzeptieren. Ocellus hat Angst das ihre Böse Wechselpony-Vergangenheit hervorbricht, Silverstream fürchtet die Rückkehr des Sturmkönigs und Sandbar will unbedingt die Mane 6 beeindrucken. Es gelingt den Young 6 gemeinsam ihre Ängste zu überwinden. Doch gerade als sie den Ausgang erreichen verschließen die Kristallwurzeln ihn. Da erscheint Glitzertwilight wieder. Von der Sandbar inzwischen vermutet das sie gar nicht die echte Twilight ist. Was Glitzertwilight mit einem Kopfschütteln bestätigt. Jetzt wird Ocellus klar das sie der Baum der Harmonie ist. Was Glitzertwilight mit einem Nicken bejahrt. Sie erklärt das sich der Baum wie alle Lebewesen verändert. Er und seine Fähigkeiten sind gewachsen. Jetzt würde Gallus aber gerne wissen, wieso der Baum sie mit ihren größten Ängsten in eine Höhle gesperrt hat. Glitzertwilight gibt zu verstehen, das die Young 6 entschieden haben was sie sahen, nicht sie. Darauf wird Sandbar klar das sie dank ihrer Freundschaft ihre Ängste überwunden haben. Dem stimmt Glitzertwilight zu, das Wohl der anderen lag ihnen mehr am Herzen als ihr eigenes. Sie waren Stark als ihre Freunde schwach waren. Sie haben sich anderen geöffnet und gezeigt das sie für einander da sind. Freundschaft liegt in ihrer Natur. Mit diesen Worten verschwindet Glitzertwilight und die Wurzeln geben den Weg frei. Die Young 6 kehren in die Schule zurück. In Der Anfang vom Ende – Teil 1 Wurde Sombra von Grogar zurückgeholt um ihn für seinen Plan zur Eroberung Equestrias zu rekrutieren. Doch weigert sich Sombra und macht sich auf alleine das Kristall-Königreich zu erobern. Es gelingt ihm sämtliche Kristallponys unter seinen Kontrolle zu bekommen und Twilights Familie gefangen zu nehmen. Allerdings gelingt es Cadance noch einen Notruf an Twilight abzusetzen. Um Sombra zu begegnen hohlen sich die Mane 6 die Elemente der Harmonie vom Baum. Nach vollbrachter Rettung bringen sie die Elemente wieder zurück Doch gerade als sie überlegen was sie zur feier des Tages machen sollen taucht Sombra auf und zerschmettert mit seien dunklen Kristallen den Baum der Harmonie mit samt den Elementen. Bücher In The Journal of the Two Sisters zeigt Starswirl der Bärtige den jungen Prinzessinnen Celestia und Luna den Baum der Harmonie. Es wird angedeutet das Starswirl irgendetwas über Twilight wusste. Galarie Navboxen en:Tree of Harmony Kategorie:Pflanzen Kategorie:Gegenstände Kategorie:Orte